<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erica Red (strikethrough Eberbach) by LadyByron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809174">Erica Red (strikethrough Eberbach)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron'>LadyByron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Parent-Child Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The highly educated, perfect and beautiful daughter of the most imperfect couple, turned out to be way too red for her father's taste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this universe, Klaus and Dorian are married and have a daughter. We don't pivot on how's and why's, we take it for granted without any further questioning. And with that, you can understand the rest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making friends on the internet is much easier than making friends on real life. Unlike "Daddy", Erica is shy and discrete. She doesn't like to drag attention, even though that is completely impossible for her, because both her impressive beauty and mysterious aura attract both boys and girls alike. She's much similar to "Father", she's serious, determined and hard working. And a bit scary. She doesn't really have friends. And she's not interested in having them.</p><p>Erica loves classical music. Daddy poured that into her. Both Daddy and Father can play some cords on the piano, but to Father music is a waste of time. Daddy, on the contrary, thinks is not only not a waste, but an inversion. You gain more than you lose, by creating it or even listening to it. Erica agrees. She tried with piano, but it was way too difficult. She decided violin fitted her better, and however she still remains fascinated by piano.</p><p>Erica grew listening to her parents argue. About almost everything. It wasn't great for her, but to be realistic, it wasn't as bad. With her, both were amazing, and they both work hard. She almost never get to see them being loving to each other, because Father hates that. He says it would be bad for her healthy development. Father is so cold. Kind at moments, caring without a doubt, but cold and hard as iron. However, she knows, anyways, that they sometimes hug and kiss, and also do other things she doesn't want to even think about. Because she had heard noises, even though it was clear they were trying to be quiet. </p><p>Daddy and Father love each other dearly, she knows that. But almost never miss a chance to argue. And yet, one time she got to see Father kissing the palm of Daddy's hand, their eyes linked. Erica almost dropped her books. Never, not in her ten years of age, she'd seen such a gallant act from her stoic and cold father. But that wouldn't change her opinion on the man.</p><p>So, those are her parents. An openly gay flamboyant blonde who speaks of love and romance, and a serious, scary looking brunette who talks about Russian people as if they were the illness of the world.</p><p>"How come?", she asked one time.</p><p>"You're too young to understand", Father mumbled.</p><p>"Forgive my boldness, Father, but I shall protest for the honor of them people. My best friend is Russian, and it offends me directly that you speak so rudely about a whole Nation due to your personal resentment", the little girl replied, firm yet calm, making a vein on her Father's forehead throb in anger.</p><p>Daddy just sighed, enamoured, his daughter being the only woman who managed to conquer his heart.</p><p>"Tssk! You know shit-!</p><p>"Language...", Daddy said softly.</p><p>"... You know nothing about it, you're barely ten years old! I don't forgive your boldness!", Father growled at his daughter.</p><p>"You remind me to Grandfather", the girl shrugged, taking a sip of her tea and making Daddy chuckle.</p><p>Father went furious but repressed his anger, not for a second wishing to agree indirectly with his daughter's sentence.</p><p>"So, my darling", Daddy caressed his daughter's cheek, "you mentioned a best friend, did you not? Care to elaborate?"</p><p>"I'm glad you mention it. We met on the internet".</p><p>"And what the fuc--"</p><p>"Language".</p><p>"What the hell were you doing on the internet meeting people, Erica?", Father asked.</p><p>"Good Lord, Father", Erica rolled her blue eyes, "regale me with a minute of your silence and I shall tell you everything".</p><p>"YOUNG LADY!!!", Father slammed the table and Daddy sighed.</p><p>"Erica, don't be wicked. Apologize with Father", the blonde demanded.</p><p>"I am sincerely sorry".</p><p>"Hmph!"</p><p>"And... Darling", Daddy seethed, looking at Father, "don't you dare yelling at her ever again".</p><p>"If she weren't so bloody cheeky!"</p><p>"I'm warning you..."</p><p>"...................... Tssk"</p><p>"So, Erica, who is this friend of yours?"</p><p>"Ah. Her name is Anna, you see. On this popular social media, she posted videos of herself playing the piano divinely. And she is Russian indeed, but we communicate in English. Although I already started practicing my Russian, and I'm not entirely bad".</p><p>"My, that's delightful!", Daddy grinned but Father wasn't so sure.</p><p>"I don't like this. I don't".</p><p>"I understand. You'd like it less to find out her father works for the KGB. But since this happens to be my love interest and not yours, I have not the most minimal interest in knowing your opinion, dear Father".</p><p>She tossed her gorgeous dark curls with an elegant flip and kept on drinking her tea. </p><p>Too much information to dig in. Or to react. Both men went silent in shock. Too many things at once.</p><p>One, the upcoming disrespect and arrogance inherent to adolescence.</p><p>Two, the fact the adolescent was the friend of the daughter of a KGB agent.</p><p>Three, the fact that the adolescent was in danger to get the Communism.</p><p>And finally yet most importantly, the adolescent was showing signs of homosexuality.</p><p> </p><p>"You realize you're MY husband, and you are homosexual yourself?", Erica can hear Daddy saying.</p><p>"I'm not gay! I'm just... With you!", Father hisses, "but... Of all girls in the world, if that's the case. A commie?!"</p><p>"Klaus, you don't know if she's gay. She's too young! And you don't know less about the little children's ideology!"</p><p>Erica bites her lip not to chuckle. Ten years of age are indeed too few, but she's certain that, if she's to marry anyone, it'll be comrade Anna, and she couldn't care less about what the son of a Nazi could tell her. If Father opposes... He can отвали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm not a bad father.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He is different now, yes. But, in the end, he's still Klaus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father always drives Erica to the school before he goes to work. When she was little, she used to ask many questions and he'd respond; not with the candid enthusiasm of Daddy, but he'd respond. Eventually, as Erica grew and became exaggeratedly more clever and observant than any kid of such young age, she perceived the hint of impatience in his answers, as if he couldn't bear the idea of explaining things that for him were already too obvious. So, progressively, their trip to school because quieter and quieter.</p><p>And well, after the conversation about Anna, the mysterious Russian girl, the relationship between them became even colder. That is, you could put a bottle of water inside the car when they were in it, and take out a bottle of ice. A fridge was less efficient for it. Both were way too proud, way too hostile.</p><p>Were Daddy with them, he'd try to chat about something and break the ice. But the trip to school was their moment. Because Daddy couldn't wake up before ten in the morning, and also nobody would drive him back home.</p><p>Right now, Erica looks outside the window, remembering how beautifully Anna's hair flips when she gets too passionate over her piano. Anna is older than herself, around four years, and somewhat treats Erica as if she were a little kid. Even though Erica is so mature for her age. But it does not matter, because it brings Erica joy. The way she treats her with such caring tenderness. It's beautiful.</p><p>What Erica doesn't understand -Father is thinking-, is that never mind how mature she is, she is still a little child. There are many things she doesn't know or understand, and it is wrong to fight over such matters. It has nothing to do with their relationship. </p><p>Father is not the enemy. And, being fair, nor is a Russian kid. So, he can act like the adult he is, allow the friendship and let life follow its course. But he cannot accept the fact that his own kid, his very own daughter, points at him with her little finger and calls him the bad guy. She doesn't, literally, but there is such anger, such aversion in her eyes when she looks at him, that he feel quite hated.</p><p>Father knows his sins, sort of speaking. But he does his best raising his child. Providing her with everything she needs. And adores her, adores her to insanity, as he adores Daddy too. But they are strange and intriguing and hard to follow. And expect from him even more than he can give (or could have given). </p><p>Father doesn't want to be in a car with his daughter (the same daughter that used to drool over his shoulder and pull his hair or kiss his lips innocently), and feel that she'd rather be alone or away than to be with him. He would love to be a bit like Daddy, who even though owning a much more delicate physical structure than Father, doesn't hesitate to pick up a full grown ten years old kid just to make her squeak a laughter and to kiss her face. He would like to make her laugh so wholeheartedly as Daddy does. And to grab her and tell her how much he loves her. As he does with Daddy now, when they're alone. But does Erica know how long it took for him to tell Daddy those words? </p><p>Father knows he should be different now, he could be softer and more open. But, this is a child, and HIS, and he is there to educate her, and make of her a resolved, intelligent and hard working young lady, focused on her studies, her job eventually, somebody who'll be respected, admired and successful in life. And with too much love, she will grow too soft. She will steal paintings and sculptures and rub herself against young boys or your ladies sighing and cooing. He loves a man like that, oh boy, he loves Daddy with the force of a typhoon. But right now, Daddy is sprawled on the bed smelling of roses and last night he slapped Father's face and called him a homophobic gay. </p><p>Father sighs and he wishes he had a cigarette. Is he really doing everything so wrong? Isn't he a good father? Doesn't anyone see that? </p><p>Before he can tell, his eyes are teary and he is angry, frustrated. He hardly ever cries, but right now, he could. So angry...</p><p>"...er"</p><p>Because he didn't ask for this. He didn't ask for any of this but he's doing his best.</p><p>"...er"</p><p>And he was happy with his family, but they're getting into his nerves. Also slapping... Didn't they leave physical aggression behind? He did say something nasty, alright. It didn't hurt one bit but he felt the anger in that slap...</p><p>"Father!"</p><p>He blinks and turns a second to look at Erica, which makes a  tear fall down his cheek. He wipes it just as fast with his fingers and notices why the girl was calling him. Without noticing, he passed the school and left it behind.</p><p>"Oh, I'll turn around and take you there", he says, and his voice comes out weirdly shaky.</p><p>"It's not so far. I can walk", she says and squints, very aware of the man's strange behaviour.</p><p>"No! I'll take you".</p><p>She doesn't protest this time. Because dad looks horrible. So when they arrive, she opens the door and instead of her usual "thank you, goodbye", she says, "thanks, dad. Have a good day".</p><p>Klaus gulps and nods. And he can't answer. Shit... The chance of closeness and he can't answer. He just watches the girl walk in, and cries to his heart's content as he drives to work. If anyone ask why his eyes are red -nobody will ask- he is having an allergic reaction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have nothing officially planned. I'll write as the ideas come to my mind, and I don't know how many chapters will be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mother?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorian also feels frustrated for his own reasons. But both him and Klaus worry about their daughter and adore her, so they will fight for it. Yet... What about Erica? Will she fight too?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He really misses his old life. Leaving a note, signing it "From Eroica With Love", announcing the robbery and making a spectacle of all. To show off, to be both admired and hated. To steal whatever he felt like stealing, and succeeding. </p><p>He misses also chasing him. Chasing his husband. When his husband escaped from him. It was thrilling.</p><p>He doesn't regret being with him now, of course. He doesn't regret one thing. But seeing now, how different his life is, it is a bit... Frustrating.</p><p>Mostly because Father is still the same he used to be. But, he is... Different, at the same time. So now it's like...</p><p>Ah, how is it. It used to be, "GET THE FUCK AWAY, YOU BLOODY THIEF!", and now it is "why won't you come here, DoGRRRian, please, I'm your bloody husband, come and please me!". As if he is still the same rude man who got his way with everything, but now also demands from Daddy as if he were a property. An object. His possession.</p><p>It's somewhat sexy. But, at this age... It is a bit annoying.</p><p>Also, the fact that even being now married and a father, he still feels so much repulsion towards homosexuality. And last night... Daddy was quite nervous to begin with. But speaking about Erica and saying that, he, Father, who can have six rounds of lovemaking, and not short ones, on the night of his day off, speaking about a little girl in such... Nasty way!</p><p>"Am I being the bad guy here? Me?? Do you remember how my Father treated us when I presented you to him? Do you want that for your daughter? Do you think in Russia they will welcome a... Beanflicker lezzie??!"</p><p>Daddy is certain that his hand hurt more than Father's face. But he couldn't help beating that iron mask. Speaking of someone... Of his daughter that way... "If I ever hear you talking about gay people with such language, I'll pick up my girl and you'll never see our faces again! You homophobic gay asshole!"</p><p>Who would have thought... He could ever prefer NOT having Father than having him...</p><p>Oh no, boy, what is he thinking. No, not it at all, no... He adores him. Oh, boy, the mere thought of not having him, of being hated by him again makes his heart shrink in pain.</p><p>No, he is just... A bit tired. And a bit too old...</p><p>Just then, he can hear the car and soon, the steps. When the door opens, he looks at Father, not getting up from the sofa.</p><p>"Goodnight, darling, welcome back", he greets his husband with a vague gesture of his hand.</p><p>Father comes in. He looks fatal. In a very bad way. He sighs and nods at Daddy.</p><p>"Erica?", is the first word that escapes from his lips. And yet, just one word carries so much feeling. He has surely been thinking a lot.</p><p>"Upstairs in her bedroom. Doing her homework", Daddy answers, neutral even though he's a bit concerned.</p><p>"... You still mad at me?", Father asks then, approaching.</p><p>Daddy sighs and smiles with sympathy.</p><p>"No, darling. Tough day?"</p><p>He opens his arms and Father sits next to him and holds him tight. He digs his fingers in his curls and nuzzles his neck. Daddy rubs his back rhythmically, slowly, making Father more and more relaxed.</p><p>"... What I said yesterday... I wasn't strictly talking about Erica", Father mumbles.</p><p>" I know..."</p><p>"I don't care what she chooses. I really don't... I am just afraid, I fear for her, can you believe it..."</p><p>"I do, honey... I understand..."</p><p>"I love her so much I can't tell you... I just wish she could be happy, yes? That is all..."</p><p>"I know, my love... She will be. I guarantee you, she'll have many reasons to be. Please, don't carry that weight. It is not up to you to force happiness into her. We just accompany her and raise her well. Provide her what she needs and protect her until she can manage alone, but still, we'll always accompany her. Just that. Klaus... We can't be perfect, you understand that?"</p><p>"Ja... I... Don't even know what perfect is anymore...", the elder replies, with so much resignation that it sounds like the saddest calamity, not knowing what's perfect.</p><p>"... She is. She's perfect as she is. Isn't she?", Daddy smiles.</p><p>"... She's your daughter, after all", Father says and kisses Daddy's neck, "I am so tired. Today, I cried", he sits more comfortably and chuckles.</p><p>"You were that tense?"</p><p>"Yes. But I did a lot of thinking. Dorian...", he frowns, "does... Erica love me?"</p><p>Daddy gasps.</p><p>"Of course, darling! How could she not? Why do you even doubt it?"</p><p>"... I don't know..."</p><p>"... Honey. You really need to talk with her. Why don't you take a deep breath and have a CALM and PACIFIC conversation with her?"</p><p>Father rolls his eyes but nods. Daddy smiles widely and cups Father's face with both hands.</p><p>"I'll be right here, my lovely", Daddy says and smooches his lips long and tenderly.</p><p>Father kisses back and it's simply so odd how even after almost 13 years he can still get  so excited by closeness. He grins a hungry grin that says "I'll have my way with you later", and then walks upstairs to talk with Erica.</p><p>But as he approaches, he can hear the young lady speaking with someone. At first, he cannot comprehend what is it, but as he presses his ear on the door, he can hear her speaking a perfect Russian. He gets pale, but listens carefully, and he can understand the words clearly.</p><p>"Then, my father will get even angrier. He hates your father with sickening passion".</p><p>Father's heart beats so heavily that he fears it will announce his presence there.</p><p>"I don't mind. As I tell you, really, we aren't that close. As for my Mother, she doesn't have any problem with me being your friend. She's quite lovely".</p><p>He doesn't think, he doesn't process what is happening. He just slams the door opened and turning red as the devil's arse he yells,</p><p>" MOTHER??!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't be mad at Erica! Remember she's just a little kid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That one punch of reality.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start getting out of control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She freezes and startles. Not turning back, she fixes her eyes on the screen and turns red as well.</p><p>"I have to go. I'm sorry", she says to a very preoccupied Anna, and cuts off the video call.</p><p>Only then she turns and looks at her father with the fury of a bull.</p><p>He steps closer and leans down to her, and she gets up and looks up at him. For a long time, neither say a thing. They just challenge each other with their eyes.</p><p>Finally, Daddy arrives, and he almost faints when he arrives to the room, the tension palpable and electrifying, suffocating, poisonous.</p><p>"What on Earth is going on?!", he yells and only then Father looks away.</p><p>"I wonder the very same thing!!", Father's voice is deafening, "ask her! Ask her! Ask her since when she speaks such a perfect Russian! Ask her since when she and I have the worst relationship! Ask her since when she has a MOTHER!!"</p><p>He is so furious that he trembles. His face is bright red and veins pop on his forehead and neck. </p><p>"Mother?", Daddy frowns and looks at Erica.</p><p>Only then she shows signs of embarrassment. She gets nervous and fidgets with her fingers.</p><p>"Huh, I, hum, you see...", she tries to elaborate an answer.</p><p>"She was telling that girl, that she has a mother, Dorian! She's denying YOU!", Father points at Daddy with his both hands and emphasizes on that YOU as if it were a profanity to deny the existence of this Deity, "OH!", he remembers a very important part of the conversation, "and who may that be, whom I hate with sickening passion?"</p><p>Erica turns pale. She feels ready to plea. To cry if necessary. But she... She's an Eberbach after all.</p><p>"And what do you care! Why were you spying?! That's the only thing you're good at, aren't you?! Spying, judging, and mistreating people! You... Brute!", she yells.</p><p>Father quivers. One of his eyes starts twitching. He is just... Just about to lose it. There is a force stronger than him, telling him to raise that hand and use it. Because that's what he knows how to do. He doesn't.</p><p>"Shut UP!!", he yells instead.</p><p>"K-klaus...", Daddy is also pale and concerned. The truth is, this time, he is also shocked for his daughter's attitude. But if he is to protect someone there, that's his daughter.</p><p>"DON'T, YOU, DARE, OVERRULING ME NOW, DORIAN!", he growls like a beast.</p><p>"See? See?? Overrule, Father? Who even are you? You're not an emperor, you're not our boss!", she keeps going, and points at him with her finger, "you're nothing but a brute! A monster! I hate you, boar!! Ugly, hairy BOAR!!"</p><p>His hand raises before he can think of it. He's just about to go for that soft, rounded cheek of her when strong, long fingers wrap his wrist.</p><p>"NO!", Daddy yells.</p><p>But he yanks the hand away. And hits. With a fist. He hits so hard that he can feel bones giving in. Skin tearing apart. The heat and the moist of blood. </p><p>He doesn't make a sound, actually. He just grabs his own fist with the other hand and leaves the room. </p><p>Daddy looks in stupor at the blood mark on the wall. Then at his terrified little child.</p><p>"D-daddy...", she starts whining and crying. She finally looks like a ten years old kid.</p><p>He shakes his head and hand.</p><p>"Not now, Erica".</p><p>Erica. Not "darling", not "sweetheart". Erica.</p><p>He slams the door shut and walks after his husband, leaving the girl alone in her bedroom.</p><p>Oopsie. She... Messed up badly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I seriously never meant this to get so dramatic.<br/>But I never planned this. It was spontaneous. I don't even know myself what will happen in the next chapter. So I changed the tags a bit and I will try to lighten the mood a bit in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Three generations of stubborn Eberbach's.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The son, the father and the holy daughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a visit to the hospital, Father ends with a hand wrapped in a cast and a terrible headache due to stress. Before driving to the hospital, Daddy called Agent G and she took care of Erica, although the child refused to leave her bedroom.</p><p>When they're back from the hospital, Father simply walks upstairs to their bedroom and goes to bed. Daddy sighs and thanks G, who leaves soon after. Then he goes upstairs as well and for a moment he hesitates. Should he go and check on Erica, or should he go to check on Klaus?</p><p>He walks towards the chosen door and opens it lightly. The girl is already in bed, apparently asleep. The blood on the wall disappeared, and everything is calm. Daddy gulps and closes the door, not realizing that she was pretending to sleep.</p><p>When the blonde walks in his room, Father is already in bed as well, although not sleeping nor pretending. Daddy undresses without a word and crawls under the blankets, wrapping Father in a cuddly embrace, but the latter is tense and stern. However, Daddy doesn't move away, he keeps pampering Father until slowly, inch by inch, the muscles on his body and face relax and reveal that beautiful, calm expression Daddy got to meet just after at least two years of living together. </p><p>Father sighs and looks at Daddy with a worried expression.</p><p>"Was she asleep?", he asks, and Daddy nods, "I am so sorry... I never thought I'd lose my temper with her".</p><p>"I know... It's alright, Klaus. We're human. We make mistakes".</p><p>"Yes but she's a little child..."</p><p>"Can you tell me precisely what happened? And not just bark at me like an angry dog, as you did all the trip to the hospital?"</p><p>Father gulps and frowns. Then explains everything he heard.</p><p>"Oh...", Daddy tries to hide the humiliation, the sincere pain that being denied and hidden causes him, "I wonder... Why would she?"</p><p>"She's ashamed, clearly. She doesn't want to admit she's the daughter of a same sex couple", Father explains, "but there's also this thing. She said I hate Anna's father with sickening passion. And, hear me out. Do you know the name of Mischa the Bear Cub's daughter?"</p><p>"I... Don't. But if I tried to guess, I'm quite sure I'd be correct...", Daddy rubs his temple.</p><p>"Exactly. See, you see there how naïve of her. Doesn't she imagine that, as I know everything about Mischa the Bear Cub, he knows everything about me? What does she gain with lying to Anna?"</p><p>"Anna has no reasons to know about her father's job, actually. Perhaps she doesn't even know you by name. And Erica is hiding the truth to Anna... For embarrassment, yes. Just that".</p><p>"You're right. But... There's this other thing upsetting me", Father groans, frustrated.</p><p>"Tell me".</p><p>"She said Anna is her love interest... If she is, how can Erica... Having a same sex interest, hide due to embarrassment, the fact that she has two fathers? That upsets me. So much..."</p><p>Father sounds quite wounded. And yet, Daddy smiles and leans closer. He kisses Father's cheek and nuzzles it lightly.</p><p>"I wonder whose daughter is she... Didn't you hide me from your father for months?"</p><p>"That............... Is different. My father is monstrous", Klaus rolls his eyes.</p><p>"According to our ten years old daughter, you're an ugly, hairy boar. So she may consider you monstrous too. I do not defend her, nor approve her behaviour. But I'd rather see the bigger picture, and definitely focus on details after that. Ask her why she said what she said. She must be troubled herself, Klaus. We've never been the easiest men to deal with. I know you're angry now, and I bet there's more than merely tonight's situation bothering you. But, could we just talk about it? With her?"</p><p>Father actually winces. And looks at Daddy. And a memory of many years ago comes to his mind.</p><p>A memory of a visit to London that ended with them having sex together. That lead to many nights of passion. And more memories come. How he gave in, how he surrendered but also delivered. How he welcomed the thief to his Schloss and allowed him to stay, and for a year, he kept calling him Eroica. How he'd ask him to leave if his father threatened to come, how he denied his existence if father suggested the idea of Klaus having a partner. </p><p>Memories of almost two years of being his most honest self only in the shadows of his bedroom, in the arms of Dorian Red, who outside the house was "that degenerated thief", even if some of his alphabets already found out Eroica didn't live in England anymore.</p><p>And that one night when his father showed up out of the blue, surprising even his butler, and found Klaus in the company of the infamous sodomite, Eroica. The insults, the curses, the threats. </p><p>The memory of his most beloved, crying for the humiliation of such harsh words pronounced by a person who didn't even know him. That person, his father, the man who made of Klaus the monstrous tank he was... He is.</p><p>No, he couldn't permit that. Not anymore. Not at all.</p><p>"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! DON'T SPEAK TO HIM! DON'T LOOK AT HIM, YOU SAD, MISERABLE OLD BUGGER! I REFUSE TO BE LIKE YOU! I WILL NO LONGER BE LIKE YOU! YOU, MONSTER! HEARTLESS, INSENSITIVE MONSTER! I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"</p><p>Klaus' father did shut up. He left the Schloss. Didn't disinherit Klaus and soon later he called him to tell him he did no longer care. As long as he manage to make a child. He was fine with it. And "sorry".</p><p>The memory of his father's teary eyes as he held baby Erica in his arms.</p><p>"I refuse to be like you!", he had said to his father. And in the end, the man turned out to be more tolerant than himself. </p><p>Father closes his eyes, hugs Daddy tight and fights the urge to cry again.</p><p>"I will talk to her. I promise you. I will be good. I will be better. I promise".</p><p>Daddy smiles and holds Father in his arms until they both fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea how to name and summarize my fics lol</p><p>Also I'm slowly losing interest, will I ever end this...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I feel courageous enough, I'll keep adding small chapters to this! It was just some random inspiration.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>